Where do I belong
by nightlyfalcon
Summary: a girl name pride runs in to brier and his sisters


Prologue Once there was a myth about Dragons. Well, this is my own story about a Dragon, and a young woman named Pride. When she was born she was born in a place where the woman were light skinned, light haired and dark of eye. Well she was different, she had long brown hair and tan colored skin. Her eyes were the color of the sun. She was very different from the other girls. The women there were quiet and did not talk, unless spoken to. Unlike the rest, Pride had a mind of her own and talked when she wanted to talk. She took up for her self when guys tried to make her do things like fetch and carry or even rape her. For some reason she knew how to fight. She also had no father or mother she lived with her caring uncle.  
  
Chapter i  
The stranger  
  
Oct. 11, 2333. Uncle Jack's metal shop.  
  
"Pride hurry up," Jack said "I need that metal, this gate needs to be at the dormitory in thirty minutes." He was in his shop trying to finish the gate and deliver it to the dorm. " "Coming uncle." Pride said. She was in a bad mood today she had been chased up the street by a couple of boys. She was having a bad week. It was just that whenever she went out by herself she had people chasing her. Today she was going to see if her uncle will enroll her in the school that was miles away where the gate had to go. She wanted to get away from here, miles away.  
"Hey Pride, you can go for a walk now if you want." Jack said. "But, uncle I want to go with you." She said. "I know but it is your birthday and I need to get you something." He answered. "Oh all right." She said. She tuned around and walked to the door with a secret smile on her face. She knew he was going to try to get her into the school.  
The metal shop was right on the edge of town so all Pride had to do is walk out the back door and she'd be in the woods. That's were she always went to get away from people. There was this cave she discovered a couple of days a go. She goes there all most every day now. She got to the entrance of the cave and wanted to explore it but she heard people coming. She did not want anyone to find it so she walked out and went down the hill where a couple of boys were. "Well, look who it is. It's Miss Pride." Alfred said. He was one of the boys who all ways picked on her. "What do you want Alfred?" she asked. "Hey, You should know what I want by now bitch." Alfred answered. They were so busy that they did not notice that a man was walking in there direction. "I suggest that you let her go right now." He said very softly. "Stay out of this old man." Alfred said, "This is none of your business." Suddenly Pride had an idea if that man could keep them busy. Maybe just maybe she could get away. The next thing you know she is being thrown against the tree. Her head started to swim. She blinked a couple of times then tried to stand up. One of Alfred's minions turned to see her standing, he swung back his fist and hit her right in the jaw. It hurt, she fell back again and hit her head so hard that she passed out. The man was still fighting with Alfred. Well after, awhile Alfred and his men ran off. Then the man turned to see Pride unconscious. He then picked her up and stated to walk towards the shop. When he got there, her uncle was there.  
  
"What happened," Jack asked shocked, "Why is she unconscious?" The man  
just stood there with Pride in his arms. "Is there a place were I can  
set her?" he asked.  
"Yes, yes of course." Jack answered still dazed from the shock. The  
strange man laid her down on her bed. She started to wake up a few  
minutes later.  
"Uncle jack," she asked, "what happened?"  
Then the man who had stayed in the corner walked up to Pride saying,  
"Don't you remember anything?"  
Her uncle looked concerned about her.  
"Yes, now I remember it was Alfred and his gang. They tried to kill  
me." She looked at the man and asked, "Who are you?"  
The man leaned down and said. "My name is Nicolas"  
She looked up at him with drifty eyes. "That's a nice name." She  
stated before she passed out."  
"Pride" her uncle yelled running to her side. "What did you do to her  
you son of a bitch?" He was about to hit Nicolas when Alfred and his  
dad walked in.  
"Well son is that the man who attacked you?" Alfred looked real  
pleased with himself "Yes, father that's him. That's the man who  
practically yanked my arm out of place." He had a smug look on his  
face.  
"Well sir is it true that you attack my son?"  
Nicolas looked vary calm as if it did not bother him that he was being  
accused of some thing like that. "Yes, its true that I did hurt your  
son but he tried to hurt my friend Pride." The man was vary calm for a  
minute than the next his face was hard with anger. "She does not  
deserve to be friends with a powerful man like you." Nicolas looked at  
him as if he was very bored. "What is it your business that I be  
friends with a wonderful person as she." He said very softly.  
About that time, Pride was starting to wake up. She moaned then  
opened her eyes.  
"Hey what's going on?" she asked very softly. Then she glanced over at  
Alfred's dad. And gasped "What is he doing here?" She looked really  
scared that man had created more trouble for her than any one. "I  
don't understand what did I do this time?"  
Alfred's dad looked really mad. "What, what you ask have you done. Why  
I opt to have you thrown out of this village. You are not one of us  
you little brat."  
She was starting to get mad she was not going to put up with this. "  
Hey who in the world died and made you boss" she was ticked. No one  
and I mean no one told her what to do, not even her uncle Jack. "Why  
you son of a mother fucking jackass. You do not even know me you  
bastard." She yelled. She was breathing really hard.  
All this time Nicolas had been silent. Then he slowly stood up and  
said very softly "I suggest you leave." All of a sudden, he turned  
scary as if one minute his face was a mask with no emotions the next a  
mask of fury covered his face.  
Then Lucas Alfred's father stood up and said softly "Who do you think  
you are. You are a stranger who has come in to this town. You can't  
boss me around I own this town." When Nicolas did not say any thing  
Lucas started to get edgy. Then he got up and started to walk out.  
"Hey dad where are you going?" Alfred asked, "Aren't you going to kick  
his ass." Lucas turned and looked at his son and said, "No son I am  
not at least not today." And at that, he walked out. "My dad will get  
you one day." Then he turned around and ran off after his dad.  
"Well, I think they like me." Nicolas said.  
"Are you crazy!" Jack said. "He'll have you thrown out of the  
village."  
Nicolas looked very calm as if nothing bothered him. "And how do you  
think he will do that?" Nicolas whispered. And at that very minute he  
looked very scary.  
"You know I would hate to be your enemy." Jack said.  
Pride look very pale, "Uncle what's going to happen to me?" she asked.  
Than at that moment Nicolas bent by her side and said, "Nothing will  
Pride I will always protect you."  
Chapter ii  
The family she never knew 


End file.
